


as certain dark things are to be loved

by nerdoftheinternet



Series: Akaashi x Kuroo R18 Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Enough to pinch you on the heart, Fluff and Smut, I tried out a style that's not self depreciating humour wow, Just a bit I guess, KuroAka - Freeform, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Sweet Talk, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, its gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets.Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all dayI hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.- Sonnet XI, Pablo Neruda





	as certain dark things are to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this around 2013 as a first person point of view story based on a weird erotic dream I had. I recently browsed through my computer files and decided to change it up and rewrite it. Unbeta'd cos I'm a friendless loser but please enjoy the read!

 

The sound of smacking flesh and the smell of pheromones engulfed the darkened room. The steady movements of the dark haired man’s hips on Kuroo’s lap was both erotic and elegant, especially with his eyes closed in the most relaxed manner that anyone had ever seen on his face. It was as if they were enacting a dance of passion, the sight almost voyeuristic to glance at as they took their pleasure from each other with wild abandon. It took Kuroo’s breath away.

 

Akaashi liked to kiss his neck. He buried his face and sniffed at Kuroo’s neck in such a loving way that drove him crazy. He clenched his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders with an uncontrollable strength as if he never wanted him to leave. His short, curly locks were plastered on his face as sweat dripped down his face. Kuroo wanted to catch them in his fingertips and taste them. Perhaps they will be as sweet as the taste of his lips? 

 

“Stop zoning out when someone is laid out in front of you.” The pouty inflection in Akaashi’s voice was adorable, the words slurring together in a thick accent that Kuroo could no longer decipher. An almost friendly tone which did not match his initial cold expression. He never did tell Kuroo where he was from. What he does for a living or any detail about his life beyond the flirtations they’ve shared with each other before this. But Kuroo supposed it is how it always worked. How  _ this _ worked. He looked into his eyes and see a twinkle that he’d never seen previously. A happy, fun twinkle that told him he was enjoying this act more than any of the banter they’d had the whole night. The challenging smirk he’d had was gone without a trace as Akaashi smiled, lowered his head and swallowed him whole.

 

_ “Mmph…Haa _ .” The sounds he made were like heavenly angels cooing in Kuroo’s ear. He pulled him off his groin and the view Akaashi made as he looked up at Kuroo, as if he was doing something he so enjoyed and was interrupted,  made him want to ravage him even more and never let go. “Come up here angel, we’ve got more fun things to do.” Kuroo pulled him up to his lap and kissed him. Their tongues were immediately entangled with each other’s and the moans he made,  _ dear Lord _ . Kuroo ran his hands along Akaashi’s body, his neck, his chest, and the beautifully stiff nipples that peaked out of his reddened chest. His chest and belly were so flat that the tips of his pecs protruded so lewdly that it begged men to worship them.  Kuroo couldn’t help but lavish them with kisses and bites that made Akaashi squirm and left goose bumps on his flesh. 

 

“ _ Ah, _ stop focusing on them so much.” He whined, pulling Kuroo’s head away from his swollen chest and looked at his face with a frown. “Sorry but they’re very tempting and I’m but a man who is a slave to temptation.” Kuroo wriggled his eyebrows, looking up at Akaashi as he broke out into a stupid looking grin which the other sweetly mirrored before Kuroo lifted Akaashi’s long, elegant legs up and swiftly entered him with his fingers. He was tight and the sudden grunt he made reverberated in his throat, making Kuroo shiver in excitement, waiting for the signal to continue. He watched Akaashi’s face, flushed and panting as he pushed against Kuroo’s fingers, scissoring inside Akaashi’s wet insides.  “C’mon, I’m okay now so you better make me extra  _ satisfied _ .”

* * *

The sex was rough and almost animalistic, Akaashi was on Kuroo’s lap and continuously bounced down on him while Kuroo pumped his hips up at her. Akaashi fisted his hair as Kuroo’s hold on his hips tightened. He did not speak but groaned and moaned to show his involvement when Kuroo hit a particularly good spot, body quivering as his ass pulsed and tightened around Kuroo’s cock. He rammed his hips into the other, laying Akaashi’s upper body down into the bed, like an angel splayed out for the taking and slamming inside which was received with a choked groan and a high pitched keening sound. His legs which were wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, restless as his toes curled when he squirmed. He continued the fast paced love making despite Akaashi’s flushed protests. “Wait, wait a bit, I’m going to… _ ah _ !” He cried with his reddened face as he looked up at Kuroo.

 

“It’s okay beautiful.” Kuroo spoke, continuing his forceful thrusts. Akaashi was akin to a god with his teary eyes as he experienced his first orgasm of the night. Kuroo could feel the pulsing of Akaashi’s release, his ass twitching wildly which triggered Kuroo’s own climax, body taut as he emptied himself out inside. It was only after I came that he realised he was not using protection, the fluids dripping out as he pulled out of Akaashi’s spent body.  “Oh, sorry darling.” He smirked, kissing his neck, lips trailing down to his spine. “Let me clean it up for you?” He paused at the dip on Akaashi’s back, licking the contours of the base of his spine and giving a pert ass cheek a bite. “I guess I have to let you then, huh?” Akaashi laughed as Kuroo buried his head down and let his tongue explore Akaashi’s inside.

 

They made love multiple times. He knew it was too early to call it that, but Kuroo had never felt as light of heart as he did with Akaashi. In the bathroom where he also cleaned him with his tongue, two more times in the bedroom where Akaashi made Kuroo release in his throat and another round by sunrise. Each time they came together, Kuroo wanted to hold on tighter, but he knew Akaashi wasn’t the type to stay. After the last round, they held each other in bed, absentmindedly kissing one another slowly, on the neck, the cheek, and each other’s lips. An intimate farewell as they drifted off into slumber while Kuroo held Akaashi’s body underneath his, an experience which was welcome with him as it is unwelcome to anyone else. By the end of that time, Kuroo had convinced himself that he was in love with him. Would make him breakfast in the morning and maybe go out and get to know more of Akaashi Keiji, early twenties and just out to have some fun. He wondered how his everyday would be now that he’d meet someone with the potential to be his forever. Or at least his more than just tonight.

 

_ Kuroo barely heard the rustling of sheets moving, his snores covered up the sound of shoes being dropped on the tatami floor. His eyes drifted as shadows and sounds in the bathroom made it to his sleepy ears. He fell asleep to the impression of lips on his forehead, dreaming of a less lonelier tomorrow.  _

 


End file.
